Skater Boy
by littlepuppy852
Summary: No need to explain MarkSon/Mark/Jackson/BoyxBoy/Yaoi/GOT7/Romance/
1. Chapter 1

"Skater Boy"

Author : Littlepuppy852

Cast : Mark GOT7

Jackson GOT7

GOT7 Member

Pair : As you can see, It's MarkSon

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This story is mine. It's pure my idea.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Typo, Absurd, Don't Like Don't Read, No Flamers, No Plagiarism, Read and Review.

Enjoy!

*Mark's House*

Siang ini sungguh membosankan, begitulah setidaknya yang ada di pikiran Mark. Dia sangat bosan berada di rumah. Dia ingin pergi keluar. Dia pun berpikir untuk menelepon sahabatnya dan meminta sahabatnya tersebut untuk menemaninya bermain. Terdengar kekanakan memang.

"Halo,Hi,Annyeong Jinyoung ah"

"Ya,Mark Hyung"

"Apakah kau sedang sibuk sekarang,heum?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya ada janji dengan Jaebum,temanku. Ada apa,hyung? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak juga,hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi bermain. Kau tahu,aku sangat bosan berada di rumah"

"Sekarang?"

"Tidak,Jinyoung. Itu tahun depan"

"Yaaa,hyung. Aku serius"

"Aku juga serius. Tentu saja sekarang"

"Hmmm,baiklah. Apakah harus kujemput?"

"Tentu saja haha"

"Bersiaplah,hyung. Aku akan berada disana dalam waktu 5 menit"

"Cepat sekali"

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau yang mengajakku dan kau yang harus bertanggung jawab"

"Yaa,Park Jinyoung. Ini tidak lucu. Huh baiklah,aku akan bersiap sekarang"

Tidak lama kemudian,Jinyoung sudah berada di depan rumah Mark. Dan tahukah kalian? Mark bahkan belum keluar dari rumahnya. Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan di dalam.

"Halo,hyung. Aku sudah sampai di depan rumahmu. Cepatlah keluar atau aku akan menyeretmu"

"Yaa,Jinyoung ah. Aisshh,aku akan segera kesana. Tunggulah sebentar"

Setelah menunggu selama 10 menit,akhirnya Mark muncul di depan Jinyoung dengan ekspresi wajah tidak bersalah.

"Kau darimana saja,huh? Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk segera bersiap-siap"

"Maaf,aku tadi menonton tv dulu"

"Hufft,kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Jinyoung

"Bukankah kau ada janji dengan temanmu? Temui saja dia dulu,baru setelah itu kita ke tempat biasa"

"Kau ingin bermain apa?"

"Tentu saja skate"

"Skate? Skateboard?"

"Hmmm,yahh"

"Hyung,sebenarnya temanku itu juga bermain skateboard,tetapi dia dan anggotanya selalu berpindah tempat latihan. Tapi aku dengar mereka sekarang sudah mempunyai tempat khusus untuk berlatih. Bisakah kita pergi kesana?"

"Tentu saja,dimanapun itu selama aku masih bisa bermain skateboard"

Setelah percakapan tersebut,mereka tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Mungkin itulah yang membuat perjalanan ini menjadi terasa lebih lama. Perlu waktu 30 menit untuk akhirnya bisa sampai di tempat tersebut.

"Disini?" tanya Mark.

"Ya,hyung. Dia mengatakan disinilah tempatnya"

"Tapi aku tidak melihat siapapun berlatih disini,kecuali seorang namja di depan sana"

"Namja? Dimana,hyung?"

"Ahh,sudahlah. Itu tidak penting,sekarang yang penting adalah dimana temanmu itu berada"

"Aku melihatnya,hyung. Dia sangat hebat"

Ya,mereka berdua melihatnya. Seorang namja tak dikenal yang dengan pandainya bermain dengan skateboardnya. Hal itu cukup membuat Mark untuk tidak melepaskan pandangannya terhadap namja tersebut. Hal itu terus berlangsung sampai pada akhirnya namja tersebut menghentikan permainannya dan masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan.

*At Jaebum's Room*

"Hyung,bisakah aku pulang sekarang? Dan oh ya,bukankah kau bilang temanmu akan berkunjung hari ini. Dimana dia? Aku ingin bertemu sebentar dengannya,hanya sekedar menyapa"

"Di mungkin sudah berada di luar. Apa tadi kau melihat ada sebuah mobil di luar?"

"Ahh,ya. Aku melihatnya. Aku pikir itu orang asing,jadi aku mengacuhkannya"

"Kita keluar sekarang. Kau bisa pulang setelah kita bertemu dengannya"

"Hyung,aku benar-benar ingin pulang sekarang. Aku sudah lelah"

"Jackson,tunggulah sebentar saja. Kau hanya tinggal menyapanya dan setelah itu lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan"

"Yes sir!"

Jackson? Siapakah sebenarnya sosok Jackson?

Ya,dia adalah namja yang dilihat oleh Jinyoung dan Mark di luar tadi. Dia merupakan anggota baru di klub skate ini.

"Jinyoung ahhhh,annyeong" teriak Jaebum dari kejauhan.

"Jaebum hyunggg.. Mark hyung,dia adalah temanku. Yaa,dimana mark hyung? Aissh,dia selalu saja menghilang dengan tiba-tiba"

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Tidak juga,hyung. Aku baru saja datang"

Saat itu, Jinyoung menyadari bahwa jaebum tidak sendiri. Dia ditemani oleh seorang namja. Yaa,namja itu. Namja yang dilihatnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Syukurlah,aku pikir kau sudah menunggu lama"

"Tidak,hyung. Itu bukan masalah. Uhmm,hyung..siapa dia?"

"Ahh,ini. Dia adalah Jackson, anggota baru kami. Dia baru datang dari HongKong"

"Annyeong,Park Jinyoung imnida" Jinyoung langsung memperkenalkan dirinya di depan Jackson.

"Hi,I'm Jackson"

"Ohh,kau seperti Mark. Dia juga berasal dari luar korea. Dan sampai sekarang dia masih sering berbicara dengan bahasa inggris meskipun dia sudah cukup lama tinggal disini"

"Mark?"

"Dia salah satu temanku juga. Aku tadi datang bersamanya tapi sepertinya dia sedang bermain skateboard disana. Dia suka menghilang secara tiba-tiba"

"..."

"Dia masih belum terbiasa berbicara dengan orang asing,jadi dia akan berakhir dengan terdiam seperti ini" kata Jaebum.

"Benarkah? Haha,lucu sekali. Kalau begitu kita harus sering-sering bertemu dan membicarakan hal yang menarik,Jackson"

"Haha,benar juga. Oh ya,aku harus segera pergi. Maaf mengganggu pembicaraan kalian. Terima kasih dan sampai bertemu lagi" Jackson melambaikan tangannya pada Jaebum dan Jinyoung.

"Hyung,dia sungguh lucu. Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?"

"Dia datang dengan sendirinya padaku,dia hanya berkata dia ingin bergabung disini untuk berlatih skateboard bersama. Aku tidak mungkin bisa menolaknya"

Pembicaraan itu berlanjut hingga Mark kembali.

"Jinyoung ahhh,aku lapar"

"Yaa,apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang berbicara huh?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang duluan"

"Terserah kau saja"

Mark yang sangat kelaparan pun memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dahulu menggunakan taksi. Dia ingat jika dia masih memiliki stok ramen di rumahnya,jadi dia tidak perlu membeli makanan di luar.

Selama perjalanan dan juga saat di rumah,dia selalu terpikir dengan namja yang dilihatnya tadi sore. Entah mengapa,namja itu masuk ke dalam pikirannya dan memaksa Mark untuk mencari tahu tentangnya.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk mengetahui identitas namja tersebut?

Ff chapter pertamaku di ffn.. Semoga suka ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Skater Boy"

Author : Littlepuppy852

Cast : Mark GOT7

Jackson GOT7

GOT7 Member

Pair : As you can see, It's MarkSon

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This story is mine. It's pure my idea.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Typo, Absurd, Don't Like Don't Read, No Flamers, No Plagiarism, Read and Review.

Enjoy!

..Mark memang tidak mengenalnya,tapi hati kecilnya menginginkannya..

Mark POV

"Jinyoungie,kau tidak perlu menjemputku pagi ini. Aku akan berangkat ke kampus sendiri." kataku

"Hmm,baiklah. Lagipula aku juga akan berangkat sedikit siang." jawab Jinyoung

Aku baru saja menelepon Jinyoung pagi ini. Biasanya kami berangkat bersama menggunakan mobilnya,hanya saja saat ini aku sedang ingin sendiri.

Tidak ada makanan apapun untuk pagi ini,sangat memaksaku untuk membeli sarapan di luar. Kadang hal ini membuatku kesal. Aku memang menyukai makanan instan,cepat saji atau apapun itu namanya,hanya saja aku malas mengeluarkan uang untuk itu. Aneh memang.

Jackson POV

"Aku harus berangkat jam berapa?"

"Apakah disana menyenangkan?"

"Apa aku akan mendapatkan banyak teman?"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan"

Banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak penting berputar di otakku. Aku terlalu khawatir dan takut untuk pergi ke kampus. Karena hari ini adalah hari pertamaku di kampus itu.

Jaebum hyung dengan santainya memaksaku untuk sekolah di kampus itu tanpa meminta persetujuan dariku terlebih dahulu. Dia bahkan sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Aku hanya tinggal belajar dengan tenang.

Ah sudahlah,aku harus berangkat sekarang. Atau aku akan terlambat.

Mark POV

Aku baru saja menyelesaikan sarapanku dan kau tau ? Jinyoung tiba-tiba menelepon.

"Yea,Jinyoung. Ada apa ?"

"Kau tau.. Aku datang lebih pagi hari ini,tidak seperti rencana haha. Dan tahukah kau apa yang kulihat sekarang?" tanya Jinyoung

"Apa ? Memangnya kau melihat apa ?"

"Masa depan"

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanyaku lagi, aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"Aku melihatnya,Mark. Love at the first sight,you know laa haha"

"Kau sangat aneh, Jinyoung ah. Baiklah,sampai bertemu di kampus. Bye!"

"Yaaaa,Mark. Aku belum selesai berbicara, aishhh"

Apa sebenarnya maksud dari perkataan Jinyoung. Apa dia sedang mabuk ? Kenapa dia berbicara omong kosong seperti itu. Dia sangat aneh.

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku segera menemui Jinyoung. Aku ingin menanyakan lebih jelas tentang perkataannya tadi.

"Jinyoungie," panggilku

"Ah ya, Mark. Kau sudah datang. Bagaimana rasanya pergi ke sekolah sendirian ?" tanya Jinyoung

"Menyenangkan dan yah seperti itulah" jawabku

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau harus lebih sering menaiki mobilmu ke kampus, Mark. Jangan biarkan dia sendirian di rumah sepertimu. Hahahaha"

"Huh,kau ini. Ah ya, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Apa maksud dari perkataanmu tadi,heum?"

"Ah itu, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku hanya terlalu senang hingga aku tidak sadar dengan apa yang kukatakan. Dan juga...itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu" jawab Jinyoung

Aneh sekali. Benar-benar aneh. Aku tidak tahu reaksi apa yang harus kuberikan mengenai kisah sahabatku ini. Dia sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik.

Jackson POV

Aku sedang ada di kampus saat ini. Dan aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Jangankan ikut belajar, kelas dan kelompok belajar pun aku tidak tau.

Hingga pada akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya dengan seseorang yang kebetulan sedang lewat di lobi.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi bisakah kau beritahu aku dimana kelas Guru Kim ?" tanyaku padanya.

"Eoh ? Ah,Guru Kim. Aku kebetulan juga akan pergi kesana untuk mengantarkan berkas serta laporan ini" jawabnya.

Mark POV

Aku harus segera menuju kelasku sekarang. Namun di tengah perjalanan, pertemuan dengan Guru Lee menghentikan langkahku.

"Mark, bisakah kau antarkan ini ke kelas Guru Kim?"

"Apa ini, pak ?"

"Ini adalah berkas milik siswa baru. Dan kelas pertama yang diikutinya adalah kelas Guru Kim. Jadi berkas ini harus segera diserahkan padanya"

"Baiklah, pak. Akan segera kuantar"

Saat di lobi, aku bertemu dengan seorang namja. Aku rasa dia adalah murid baru karena aku tidak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya. Apa mungkin dia murid baru yang dibicarakan oleh Guru Lee tadi ?

Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan wajahnya karena sepertinya dia malu untuk sekedar menatapku. Dia selalu menunduk ketika bertanya padaku.

Akupun segera mengantarnya ke kelas Guru Kim sebelum terlambat, karena kelas akan dimulai 15 menit lagi.

Tidak lama kemudian, kami sudah tiba di depan kelas. Aku segera mengantarkan berkas tadi kepada Guru Kim. Namja tadi mengikutiku masuk ke dalam kelas.

Saat aku akan keluar kelas, dia menarik tanganku.

"Mmm,thank you..."

"Mark. Namaku Mark"

"Ahh,ya. Thank You,Mark. Aku sangat berterima kasih atas bantuanmu. Sampai jumpa lagi"

Kemudian dia masuk ke dalam kelas. Satu hal yang menarik perhatianku adalah...Senyumnya. Dia memiliki senyuman yang indah, bahkan mungkin saja lebih indah dari senyuman seorang yeoja.

..END ALL POV..

Hari ini terasa begitu panjang untuk Mark. Dia ingin sekali segera pulang dan bermain skateboard seperti biasanya. Pelajaran Guru Shin terasa begitu membosankan untuknya. Angka-angka yang tidak pernah bisa ia mengerti. Sedetik kemudian, Jinyoung mengiriminya pesan singkat.

""_Mark,jangan lupa sore ini""_

Apa maksudnya ? Mark bahkan tidak tahu janji apa yang dia buat untuk sore ini.

""_Sore ini kenapa,huh? Aku tidak merasa memiliki janji denganmu""_

""_Skate""_

""_Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin bermain skate? Bukankah kau tidak tertarik dengan itu?""_

""_Bukan aku,Mark. Aku hanya ingin melihat seseorang disana""_

Seseorang ? Apa lagi ini ? Kenapa sejak tadi pagi Jinyoung selalu mengatakan hal yang tidak biasa dan tidak bisa kumengerti. Apakah dia benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta seperti yang dia katakan sebelumnya ? Tapi siapa ? Selama ini yang aku tahu adalah Jinyoung tidak pernah menjalani hubungan yang berarti dengan orang lain, maksudku adalah dia hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman. Tidak pernah lebih dari itu. Aku jadi penasaran, sebenarnya siapa orang yang bisa menggerakkan hatinya ?

""_Seseorang? Siapa?""_

""_Hanya seseorang""_

""_Apakah kau sangat ingin melihatnya sore ini?""_

""_Bukan hanya sore ini, Mark. Sekarangpun aku sangat ingin melihatnya""_

""_Haha, jangan bercanda. Apa kau sedang mabuk, Jinyoung? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Setiap perkataanmu terdengar sangat aneh untukku. Tanpa kau memintapun, aku pasti akan datang kesana. Sampai bertemu""_

""_Thank you,Mark. Selamat belajar haha""_

Akhirnya, kelas Guru Shin berakhir. Aku sangat bahagia. Saat ini, tidak ada hal yang membahagiakan selain keluar dari kelas.

Karena hari ini aku membawa mobil sendiri, jadi aku pulang sedikit terlambat. Aku memilih untuk pergi ke kantin. Aku masih tidak ingin pulang. Padahal saat di kelas tadi, aku merengek minta dipulangkan dan sekarang aku masih bertahan di sekolah.

Tiba-tiba mataku mengarah pada seorang namja yang berdiri di halte depan. Sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Pemandangan yang sangat aneh menurutku karena di era sekarang ini masih saja ada orang yang menunggu seperti itu. Aku terus memperhatikannya sampai akhirnya sebuah mobil berhenti didepannya. Seorang pria dengan penampilan yang bisa dibilang cukup rapi keluar dari sana, dia lalu membawa namja manis itu masuk ke dalam mobil. Pada awalnya Mark tidak mengenalinya, tetapi kemudian dia terkejut saat pria itu membuka kacamatanya.

"_Jaebum ? Kenapa dia ada disini ? Ah,sudahlah. Lebih baik aku pulang"_ batin Mark.

Mark tidak ingin memikirkan hal tersebut, hanya saja dia benar-benar penasaran dengan namja tersebut. Apakah dia salah satu anggota skate Jaebum ? Apakah itu berarti Mark pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya ? Tapi kenapa namja itu terlihat asing baginya ?

Just Read and Review. Aku ga tau mau ngomong apa, semoga suka sama ffnya. Aku tidak terlalu pandai dalam menyusun kata-kata. Jadi, maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang dimengerti atau kurang jelas..

MarkSon Forever ^^


End file.
